ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Abyssea - Altepa
de:Abyssea - Altepa Involved in Quests/Missions Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} NPCs Found Here Notorious Monsters Found Here Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Steaming Cerberus Tongue Atma of the Lone Wolf | Family= Cerberuses | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Tigers | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon | Family= Chariots | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Resplendent Roc Quill @ (I-8) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Coin of Ardor Card of Ardor Snow Sachet Honorbound Helmet Mole Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Atma of the Ascending One | Family= Rocs | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= Zone Boss Quest NM }} Moon Pendant Caller's Seal: Hands Sylvan Seal: Hands Mavi Seal: Hands Ferine Seal: Hands Etamin Gambieras Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Mandragora | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon| Family= Cockatrice | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Atma of a Thousand Needles| Family= Sabotenders | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Bloodied Dragon Ear to ??? @ (G-9) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Card of Wieldance Coin of Wieldance Charmer's Merlin Soil Sachet Dragua's Scale Atma of the Earth Wyrm | Family= Wyrms | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Atma of the Sand Emperor| Family= Sabotenders | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Bloodied Dragon Ear Atma of the Crimson Scale| Family= Dragons | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Atma of the Scorpion Queen| Family= Scorpions | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Atma of the Smiting Blow Broken Iron Giant Spike | Family= Iron Giants | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Emerald Abyssite of Fortune Rusted Chariot Gear | Family= Chariots | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Steaming Cerberus Tongue to ??? @ (F-7) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Stone of Ardor Jewel of Ardor Kikugosaku Atheling Mantle Orthrus's Claw Cerberus Claw Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon Atma of the Brother Wolf | Family= Cerberuses | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Fire V Atma of the Scarlet Wing Resplendent Roc Quill | Family= Rocs | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} and Broken Iron Giant Spike to ??? @ (D-10)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Hecate's Earring Uther's Grip Epona's Ring Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon Atma of the Merciless Matriarch | Family= Caturae | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Atma of the Raised Tail | Family= Scorpions | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon | Family= Dolls | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Ladybugs | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon Emerald Abyssite of Sojourn Waugyl's Claw | Family= Puks | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Steal= | Family= Elementals | NumSpawns=? | Note=VNM T1}} Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Steal= | Family= Elementals | NumSpawns=? | Note=VNM T1}} Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Savant's Earring Mavi Earring Ravager's Seal: Body Ferine Seal: Body Cirque Seal: Body Caller's Seal: Body Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Emerald Abyssite of Acumen Emerald Demilune Abyssite| Family= Avatars | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= VNM T2 Titan }} Emerald Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Maleficus Clearview Earring Flame Sachet Colorless Soul Atma of the Burning Effigy | Family= Avatars | NumSpawns= 1 | Note=VNM T3 Ifrit }} Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= High-Quality Scorpion Claw Scorpion Claw Scorpion Shell | Steal=Despoil: High-Quality Scorpion Shell | Family=Scorpions | NumSpawns= 11| Note= A, H}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Limule | NumSpawns= 26| Note= A, S (20:00 to 4:00 only)}} Fished up | Note= A, H }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Elementals| NumSpawns= | Note= A, M}} | Drop= Puffball Dryad Root Giant Mistletoe Mahogany Log Rosewood Log | Steal= | Family=Treants | NumSpawns= 10| Note= A, H}} | Drop= Bomb Ash Smoldering Arm | Steal= | Family=Bombs | NumSpawns= 22| Note= A, S, M}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Elementals| NumSpawns= | Note= A, M}} | Drop= Dhalmel Hide Dhalmel Meat Giant Femur High-Quality Dhalmel Hide | Steal= | Family=Dhalmel | NumSpawns= 12| Note= L, S, Sc}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Clionidae | NumSpawns= 28| Note= A, HP}} | Drop= Chimera Blood Puk Egg Puk Wing Puppet's Blood| Steal= | Family=Puks | NumSpawns= 22| Note= A, S, H}} | Drop= Cockatrice Meat Cockatrice Skin High-quality Cockatrice Skin| Steal= | Family=Cockatrice | NumSpawns= 12| Note= A, S}} | Drop= Manticore Fang Manticore Hair Manticore Hide Sand-caked fang| Steal= | Family=Manticores | NumSpawns= 16| Note= A, S}} | Drop= Wyvern Skin Wyvern Wing| Steal= | Family=Wyverns | NumSpawns= 17| Note= }} | Drop= Sabulous Clay Two-Leaf Mandragora Bud| Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns= 28| Note= A, S, H}} | Drop= Giant Bird Feather Giant Bird Plume| Steal= Despoil: Giant Bird Feather | Family= Rocs | NumSpawns= 17| Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Elementals| NumSpawns= | Note= A, M}} | Drop= Manigordo Tusk Smilodon Hide Smilodon Liver| Steal= Despoil : Smilodon Hide| Family=Tigers | NumSpawns= 10| Note= A, S, Sc}} | Drop= Ladybird Leaf Ladybug Wing| Steal= | Family=Ladybugs | NumSpawns= 10| Note= A, L}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Amoebans | NumSpawns= 25| Note= }} | Drop= Murex Spicule Sanguinet| Steal= | Family=Murex | NumSpawns= 20| Note= }} Fished up | Note= A, H }} | Drop= Doll Shard Mercury Sandy Shard| Steal= | Family=Dolls | NumSpawns= 20| Note= A, M }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Spheroids| NumSpawns= 26| Note= A, H, M}}